


You Taste Scared

by SilverFaerie



Category: Carpe Noctem, Changeling: The Lost, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Autumn court, Changelings, F/F, Ficlet, The Echo Chamber, fae shipping, fear feeding, glamour harvest, malkavians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFaerie/pseuds/SilverFaerie
Summary: A Fae who feeds off of fear encounters a terrified Malkavian in a dark alleyway: shipping ensues.





	

Panting for breath, Jean collapsed against the cold stone of an alleyway. It wasn’t much protection from the noise, but the mass of bodies rioting on the street were not inclined towards dead ends. The crowd had arisen seemingly out of nowhere, spontaneous mass hysteria. It would not be safe to head back onto the main street for a while; there were four hours before the sunrise.

Jean hugged her arms around herself, trying extremely hard to remain calm no matter how much her mind was screaming. 

“Hello…” A whispery voice came from the shadows, higher up than it should have – there were no windows. Jean jumped up, torn between the crowd and the mysterious voice. 

“You seem very scared…”

The stone was cold at her back, and her muscles froze when a single thread of what looked like spider’s silk descended into her field of vision. There was the sound of rustling and then the figure was before her and Jean could not look away. The creature before her… It was entrancing. “This must be how Toreador feel…” she thought to herself. Those eyes, like opal on fire, yet strangely soft. 

“May I?” The woman whispered softly, but before Jean could respond, threads of silk rushed towards her around from the woman’s back. Though they barely weighed a thing, she could feel them as they glided over her cold skin, as if they were sensing her, tasting her perhaps? The woman was remarkably still, it didn’t even look like she was breathing, just standing there, staring.

“Thank you. I was hungry and you were very scared… Good day tiny vampire.” 

And with that the mysterious girl faded back into the shadows and scuttled away.


End file.
